Shooting Star
by Mawiiish
Summary: Blaine wants to take Kurt out to watch a meteor rain. It's cold and muddy, so why would Kurt even want to go? Well, maybe because he's never seen a shooting star before, and Blaine really wants to show him. FLUFFY ONE-SHOT.


**A/N: This story is dedicated to the amazing Know Me Now, aka my lovely friend Hannah. There was a meteor rain in Denmark a few weeks ago, and Hannah and I watched it outside on a bench. It was and will always be a very dear memory to me. I'm sorry I worried you yesterday, love. I finished the story to tell you, I'm alright, because I know I have you by my side. I love you.**

**I hope you'll enjoy the fluff! **

"But do we really have to?" Kurt whined loudly as he pulled his coat closer around his body and gripped Blaine's arm tighter.

"Yes Kurt, you promised me."

"But it's all cold. And _wet_!" He cringed as he almost stepped in a puddle with his brand new Dr. Martens.

"We'll have the carpet and if you're cold, I'll warm you," Blaine said with a smile; trying to lighten his boyfriend's mood. It almost worked.

"You're such a cheapskate," Kurt sighed but snuggled closer to the curly haired teen.

"But you love me."

"Point taken," he said with a smile.

They reached the park a few minutes later and Blaine ran over to a broad bench with seats on each side. He got the blanket out and laid it over the table; making it comfortable to lie on. Well, _more_ comfortable at least. He gestured for Kurt to sit and even though the weather was still damp from the raining a few hours before, he did as he was told. He hadn't ever seen a shooting star before, and when Blaine said there'd be a meteor shower that night, Kurt had felt his stomach flip with excitement.

Blaine sat beside him and then pulled out another blanket to put over their bodies. He knew Kurt would complain about the weather, so he'd packed more than enough blankets in the bag. But even if Kurt hated the cold and the wetness of it all, Blaine was still excited. He was going to be the first one to watch shooting stars with Kurt. He giggled at the thought.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, but Blaine just shook his head.

"C'mon, what's so funny?" He tried again.

"I'm taking your shooting star-virginity," Blaine chuckled.

"Oh," Kurt said. "Well, that wouldn't be the first," he mumbled.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"It wouldn't be the first virginity you're stealing from me," he repeated. Blaine half-choked on his own laughter and bend over to hit Kurt on his thigh. He was about come with an evenly vulgar comment, when a bright light across the sky caught his eyes.

"Oh, there's one!"

"Huh?" Kurt turned his head to the right and looked around.

"There!" Blaine pointed excitedly.

"Where?" Kurt turned his head in the direction, but he saw nothing. Or at least not any moving stars.

"Aww, you missed it. Don't worry; there'll be mo- _there_!" Blaine pointed in another direction.

"Where, where?" But once again he missed it.

And it continued like that; Blaine spotting shooting stars and Kurt not being fast enough to get the slightest look at them. He kept forgetting why they were even out there – Blaine's gorgeous face distracted him.

"This is stupid Blaine, I'm not quick enough to see them," Kurt said after twenty minutes as he pouted slightly. He'd rather lie in bed and cuddle right now.

"Yes you are, babe. Just look up at the sky," Blaine laughed gently.

"But I can't…" He mumbled.

"Why?" Blaine frowned.

"Because you're sitting there. How should I be able to look at the sky, when you're right here next to me?" Blaine's frown disappeared in a breathtaking smile.

"I love you," he whispered softly and leaned closer. Kurt quickly complied and tilted his head a bit to the side to give Blaine more access. He closed his eyes as their lips met in a soft and sweet kiss.

He opened his eyes slowly to look at Blaine's relaxed features. But instead his eyes caught sight of a bright line shooting over the sky. He gasped and pushed Blaine back slightly.

"Blaine!" He yelped. Because the other teen hadn't taken it as a 'hey-I-saw-my-first-shooting-star', he'd taken it as if Kurt wanted more than just a light peck. So Blaine gently pushed Kurt down on his back and attacked his mouth again; a little rougher this time.

Meanwhile the sky was going crazy over their heads. Kurt kept his eyes open, even though he wanted to close them. There were shooting stars everywhere, and there was Blaine's lips tracing down his chin to his neck. He didn't know what he was most occupied with at the moment. But then his brain won; Blaine would love to see this, even if he had to postpone the making out.

"Blaine," he panted. "Look."

Blaine lifted his head and was about to protest, because what could be better than- _Oh._ He sat up slowly; eyes still on the sky. Then he looked down at Kurt with a big grin on his face.

"Isn't it beautiful?"

Kurt was too busy to even answer. Blaine was sitting with all the shooting stars behind his back and it looked like he was shining himself. The light made his eyes shine beautifully and Kurt couldn't tear his eyes away from his boyfriend. They sat in silence for a while; Kurt looking at Blaine, and Blaine looking at the shooting stars.

Kurt sat up slowly and let his hand wander over the blanket to Blaine's. He intertwined their fingers and got the curly haired teen's attention.

"Thank you," he whispered. Blaine was about to ask for what, but Kurt silenced him with a finger to his full lips. He really needed to say this. "Thank you for bringing me out here. But also thank you for just being here with me. Not just here, but everywhere. Thank you for being part of my life, Blaine. I love you so much."

He may have choked a bit on his last words, but he didn't have time to notice or feel embarrassed, because suddenly Blaine's lips were on his in a fierce, yet soft kiss.

"I love you too," Blaine muttered breathlessly. "I love you so much," he said as he placed kisses all over his lover's face. "I love you," he whispered and captured Kurt's lips with his own again.

The sky started to settle down again; the shooting stars disappearing slowly. But neither of the boys noticed. They may have come out here to look at the stars, but instead they were too busy with looking into each other's eyes. They knew they were only a couple of teenagers. But they also knew, that what they had was real. It was love.

When they finally woke up from their trance, they walked home; fingers intertwined.

**A/N: For those of you, who read Y.A.C.D and Y.G.C.E I'm struggling with a few personal things at the moment, but I will try to upload soon. Thank you for reading! **


End file.
